Computing devices are becoming increasingly more interactive. Further, various different computing devices may be communicatively linked so as to provide an enhanced computing experience for each user. For example, a user may provide input via a wireless device to control aspects of a gaming computing device. Such a wireless device may be utilized by various different users, and such users may desire to identify themselves upon taking control of the wireless device. One prior approach prompts a user to enter a user name and/or passphrase to gain access to the gaming computing device. However, such an approach interrupts gameplay, which detracts from the gaming experience and causes user frustration.